worldofpulpnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempest Channeling
Leviathans are in touch with the Tempest, a ranging force of power and turmoil that reaches out from the Rift into the world. Leviathans tap into this in several ways, and suffer for it in one. Cry Havoc A leviathan may strike out at their environment, destroying and harming those around them, and regain some power from the destructive relfection of the Tempest. This is normally reflexive, but most accompany an attack, which is normally an instant action. Alternately, the fury of the tempest may be channeled within the Leviathan's own flesh, causing one level of aggravated damage. Action: 1 ichor, reflexive (but must accompany an attack, or cause the Leviathan one agg damage) Dicepool: Resolve + Sheol (all successes if the leviathan takes agg damage) Modifiers: *-2: this is the first havoc check this scene, and the leviathan is undamaged. *-1: the object is flimsy *-1: the object or creature is already heavily damaged. *+1: the leviathan owns or is responsible for the welfare of the object or creature +2: the subject is living and sentient. Result: Gain one Ichor per success. This ichor may be spent beyond your normal per turn ichor limit and held beyond your normal pool limit, but then causes an Outburst with a penalty equal to the ichor spent this turn. Excess ichor is lost at the end of your turn. You may not gain more ichor than your Resolve + Sheol from this over a scene. Critical Failure and Exceptional Success result in an Outburst check, with a penalty equal to the amount of Ichor spent this turn, but do not cost ichor. My Other Form is a God Transformation uses the pool Stamina + Sheol, and is detailed on this page. Tripping the Rift A leviathan in an appropriate environment -- a pool of blood large enough to step into, and body of water large enough to submerse in, or a bank of fog deep enough to vanish into -- may attempt to swim into or out of the Rift with a successful instant action. This creates a backlash of storm forces, which may destroy the conditions required in transit, leaving the leviathan seeking a new entrance or exit awhen they wish to return. Those touching a Leviathan who is traveling to the rift may come along, at a penalty of -2 per person so brought. Action: 1 ichor, instant. Dice Pool: Composure + Sheol Modifiers *-1 for calm weather, +1 for stormy conditions, +2 for an advancing tidal wave. *-1 for tap water, no modifier for freshwater or blood, +1 for natural salt water. *+2 or more for a Gatewater, a place where the Rift is naturally close to the Real World . Dramatic Failure: the leviathan steps through, but finds themselves in a particularly harzardous portion of the Rift or even, at storytelled discretion, the Hedge. Failure: The transition is not made, but the damage does not occur either. This may be attemped again next turn. Success: The Leviathan transfers to, or from the Real World and the Shallows of the Rift. Exceptional Success: The leviathan may choose to damage structures and people left behind when they transition. In addition, the Leviathan may enter the Rift at a deeper level, or enter the hedge. Rule Changes: Why? Going into the rift is now based on composure, in part, because it is the focus of the Sunken School, who are noted as being meditative and trending toward high composure. In addition, it means that Sheol pairs with each resistance attribute for a basic power of the Tribe. I think the rules for Havoc have changed on the wiki since I came up with this. It is also intended to mirror Editing by Unmada Geniuses, and to replace the rules about being able to spend more ichor than you have, or beyond your ichor pool limit. Category:Leviathan Category:Rule Change